User blog:Firabreathes/Jak upravovat články: for dummies
Když jsem před pár lety narazila na tuhle wikiu, přišlo mi to jako úžasný nápad. Jenže potom jsem si všimla, že tu toho spoustu chybí, což mi přišlo jako škoda. Proto jsem se začala hrabat v editacích, hledala tohle a tamto, porovnávala s anglickou verzí a když nebylo nazbyt, psala KrPovi. Nicméně, o co se tu hodlám podělit je lehký návod na to jak udělat profesionálně vyhlížející článek bez chyb- v rámci téhle wikii. *Začneme kliknutím na "editovat"- ''první část mého návodu se bude vztahovat na Classic editor, který naleznete pod šipkou hned vedle tlačítka ''editovat. *Na stránce rozlišujeme nadpisy: nejčastěji se používá pouze podtrhnutý nadpis 2 a popřípadě nadpis 3 a 4. **O rozdělovací menu se nebojte, nezobrazuje se v editaci, ale po uložení se ukáže hned na začátku stránky před prvním nadpisem 2. **Co znamenají tlačítka nahoře hádám víte, tlusté B zvýraznění textu, šikmé i kurzívu, řetěz je odkaz- tady si dejte pozor, jména jsou zde na wikii uvedená v anglickém originálu, ale ono vám to zkontroluje, zda zde stránka existuje nebo ne. Odrážky je pak seznam bodovaný nebo číselný a poté je odsazení textu. *K přidání jakéhokoliv média slouží tabulka vedle textu "Add features and media". Rozlišujeme jednotlivé''' Obrázky',' Galerii', kde se všechny obrázky zobrazí jeden za druhým, '''Prezentaci', která bude promítat jeden obrázek po druhém, Posuvník, Video a Tabulku. **Pokud si chcete ulehčit práci a přidávate něco,o čem se domníváte, že už tu je, stačí většinou napsat s čím je obrázek spjatý- pokud chcete splashart Annie, stačí napsat Annie a uvidíte, co vám vyjede :) *Teď se dostaneme k většímu zádrhelu, a sice šablonám. Přidávat šablony je lehké, pokud víte, co dělat. Najdete je dole, pod médii a kategoriemi. Tam klikneme na "Add other templates". ''Tady už musíte vědět, co chcete. Zde dávám seznam mnou nejčastěji používaných: **'Character icon (zkráceně '''ci)- toto je ikonka šampiona se jménem (popřípadě i monstra). Do parametrů pod #1 vložíte jméno- musí být správné a s diakritiko''u. Do size pak nemusíte vkládat nic, pokud si to text nežádá. Do linku se pak také většinou nic nevkládá, jinak byste tam dali normální odkaz. Pokud chcete pouze ikonku, vyplníte parametr "icononly" čímkoliv, protože se to stejně nezobrazí. Champion necháte prázdné. ''Do #6 můžete napsat, jaký text chcete, aby se u ikonky zobrazoval. **'Item icon' - toto je ikonka předmětu ve hře. Funguje stejně jako ci, do #1 vyplníte přesný anglický název, do #2 vyplníte text, pokud to má mít nějaký speciální. **'R-bot' - toto je šablona pro seznam všech míst v Runeterře. **'Ability' - Pokud se hodláte hrabat v šampiónových schopnostech, toto je šablona určená k tomu. Nebudu zde zabíhat do těch složitějších rozdvojených, ale zde je vysvětlivka těch základních: ***#1 zda je to Q/W/E/R ***name- anglický název ***nazev- český název ***icon- ikonka ve tvaru .png (toto musíte vložit do galerie, kam se dostanete skrz horní menu wikii "Na wiki->Images->Přidat fotografii") - např. Bullet_Time.png ***range- dosah schopnosti ***cooldown- doba přebíjení ***static- pokud je doba přebíjení trvalá, vyplňuje se toto ***target- pokud přebíjení závisí na cílí, vyplňuje se toto ***cost- cena za použití kouzla ***costtype- typ ceny, používá se buď mana/zdraví. ***description- popis schopnosti (pokud chcete zde udělat seznam, použijte před to, co chcete *''') ****pokud se to rozděluje na aktivní/pasivní efekt, použijeme závorky , do nichž vložíme sbc|Aktivní: nebo sbc|Pasivní: -> ***leveling- jak se kouzlo vyvíjí. Zde použijeme závorky a do nich nejdřív vložíme ''lc|Co se levelováním zvyšuje ''(magické poškození, útočné atd.) a za tuto ukončenou závorku uděláme další, jejíž obsah bude ap|10|15|atd. -> z toho vznikne: . ***dále už se to pouze rozděluje, pokud má kouzlo delší vysvětlení. *Potom existují i speciální šablony, které se vkládají pomocí závorek (ctrl+b/n) s oddělovacím | (crtl+w) **Pokud chcete vložit RP,' jednoduše do závorek napíšete RP|50 -> **Pokud chcete vložit šampiónovu' schopnost', napíšete do závorek ''aim|Jméno obrázku, pod kterým je schopnost uložena (najdete to v editaci šampiónových schopností)|Šampión|Jméno, pod jakým se má schopnost uvést (pokud se název obrázku neshoduje s názvem schopnosti) -> Ve VisualEditoru je to všechno velmi podobné, akorát to vypadá víc moderně. Takže mějte se a, prosím, netvořte blbosti. Firabreathes (diskuse) 30. 8. 2016, 02:18 (UTC) Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu